The inventive concept relates to a memory device and a memory control unit, and more particularly, to a memory device configured to generate a signal to serve a temperature compensation function and a memory control unit connected to the memory device.
A memory device, such as a double-data-rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM), may receive a clock signal, a command signal, an address signal, and a data signal from a memory control unit and perform various operations, typically, a read operation and a write operation. During the write operation, the memory device may store data in a memory cell corresponding to an address signal applied from the memory control unit. Also, during the read operation, the memory device may output stored data to a memory cell corresponding to an address signal applied from the memory control unit.